


SOMETHING...

by joli_camarillo, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, May Bishop Pregnancy (Scare?), Preganancy & Birth (SURERRA)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Ch 1 inspired by "What do I do?" (KyHasNoLife)Chapter 1: MarinaChapter 2: Surrera + 👶🏻Chapter 3: TBA
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Jack Gibson (one night stand)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	1. SOMETHING...I DID TO RUIN US

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened with Jack in **BAD GUY** (season 3, Maya suspects  
> the WORST-that she may be pregnant with Jack's child. Carina has dreaded this possibilty  
> all along, and is unsure of how should react. It's very angsty, so be warned.

There's something in the air, a soft but endless prayer...keep still and hold you breath  
There's something in the air...

The deeper it pulls me-It tries to restrain me-The harder I fight it...  
The more it's containing-It holds me, it haunts me-But I will be stronger...  
The deeper it pulls me; the quicker I let go..ohh...

HER AFFECT IS MUCH FLATTER, MORE EMOTIONLESS THAN SHE INTENDED IT TO BE...red-rimmed eyes regard Carina gravely, and  
she clears her throat (or tries to clear it) of the sand that seems to be clogging it. "So you're leaving me. Perfect. I deserve it."

"Whatever I decide-WE decide-will not be a punishment, Maya", Carina replies, her voice equally husky. "We are adults, in an adult  
relationship: women of our age should not punish one another."

"I deserve it," Maya repeats. "I deserve to be punished. I knew that I'd run you over like a drunk driver high on meth amphetamines and  
bath salts... _I KNEW IT_.

She didn't mean it as humourous; Carina smiles anyway. : "Drink driving; impaired by N-methylamphetamine AND methylenedioxypy-  
rovalerone, which you know are very similar substances-though I understand what you mean."

"I'm sorry; I am Carina."

"I am not pressuring you...I...cannot say this instant whether I will be able to raise a child of Jack Gibson's with you-I don't want him in  
our lives, and he WILL BE IF you are in fact expecting. There is much to process."

"I understand. The first step is to schedule an OB visit. Will you arrange it with one of your interns?"

"Yes, of course."

"This won't break us for good, will it?"

"I cannot say, Maya. I do not want it to."

[There's something in the air  
There's something in the air  
There's something in the air]


	2. SOMETHING...WE WANT BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Board up your windows. Take shelter. Find your flashlights. Hunker down._   
>  _  
> Elena Herrera, now a proud grandmother advises her Daughter that she must fix the  
>  lingering issues in her marriage, and to do it fast..._

_'Board up your windows. Take shelter. Find your flashlights. Hunker down. That's the advice yeou hear when a storm's_  
_imminent...So when the horizon turns dark and when the clouds are forming, when the wind picks up and knocks_  
_you back on your feet, DON'T TAKE RISKS...Settle in somewhere safe and wait. That's what we're taught to do if we_  
_want to weather the storm...'_

"¿Entonces QUE, Mi Linda!? Entonces que mi Reina?" Elena Herrera is delighted beyond words that she has a Granddaughter to spoil,  
though a small rift between Andrea and her Son and Law remains. "Por el bien de su bebita, Ustedes dos tienen que hacer lo necesario  
para arreglar el asunto."

Andrea doesn't argue-it's what she wants, and knows must happen. "Lo SE, Mami. Es lo que yo quiero: los dos queremos eso."

"¿Y que van a hacer? Terapia?"

"Pues si. Hay una Doctora que nos ayude...me qyudo mucho cuando...cuando Papi..."

"Deja la baby conmigo. Habla con tu esposo."

Kissing her Mother and 7 month old goodbye, Andrea drives home, where husband Robert is waiting.

Robert asks about their Daughter and her Mother. Andy assures him both are fine before addressing the elefante-elephant-in  
the room.

"I want us to be oK, Robert. We have this little girl, and even if we didn't, I want this to work. We HAVE TO work."

"I want that. We're both trying."

"We need help. Can we get help, please? Dr. Lewis."

'Fine. You'll set it up?"

"Yes, thank you. Ummm...Mami me dijo que podemos djar tu Baby ahi con ella el resto de la trade..."

A big grin from Robert, a quite LECHEROUS one" Ah, SI?!"

[ _'You can't ignore it. You can't run from it. You sure as hell can't control the storm if it's coming. But you can be_  
 _smart. You can prepare. You can stay ready and hope upon hope that this storm won't be your last._ ']

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Entonces QUE, Mi Linda!? Entonces queue mi Reina?  
> What is your view, Beautiful Girl? What is your view my Queen?
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Por el bien de su bebita, Ustedes dos tienen que hacer lo necesario para  
> arreglar el asunto: For the good of this baby, you two must fix the situation  
> no matter what.
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Lo se, Mami. Es lo que yo quieroL los dos quiermos eso.  
> I know, Mommy. It's what I want: what both of us want.
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> "¿Y que van a hacer? Terapia?"  
> What will the two of you do? Therapy?
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> "Pues si. Hay una Doctora que nos ayude...me ayudo mucho cuando  
> ....cuando Papi..."  
> Probably. There's a Doctor who helped me a lot when...when Daddy...
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Deja la baby conmigo. Habla con tu esposo.  
> Leave the baby with me. Talk to your husband.
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Mami me dijo que podemos djar tu Baby ahi con ella el resto de la  
> tarde...  
> Mommy told me that we can leave your baby with her the rest of the  
> afternoon
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Ah; si?  
> Oh, yes?

**Author's Note:**

> [The deeper it pulls me-It tries to restrain me-The harder I fight it...  
> The more it's containing-It holds me, it haunts me-But I will be stronger...  
> The deeper it pulls me; the quicker I let go..ohh...  
> STEELFEATHER]


End file.
